Kuri Kuri no Mi
|user = Graff Lauren |image = |meaning = Crystal |jname = クリクリの実 |ename = Crystal-Crystal Fruit |rname = Kuri Kuri no Mi }} The Kuri Kuri no Mi is a -type that allows the user to control, create and transform into crystal at will, making the user a . It was eaten by Graff Lauren.Polarized Light: Lauren attacks a group of Marines with its power. Etymology * "Kuri" comes from the Japanese pronunciation of . Strengths and Weaknesses The main strenth of this fruit is that it allows the user to create, control and transform into crystal at will. Lauren can control its sharpness and density, being able to produce sharp shards and constructs of crystal with great cutting power or dense crystal walls that act as impenetrable shields.Polarized Light: Citation needed. He can change the density of his body, but most of times it is really dense, which makes him immune to most physical attacks in general, with the addition of being able to recreate any broken part due to it being completely made of crystal. It grants him enhanced strength thanks to its density and the ability to reshape his body structure to create weapons for close and ranged combat.Polarized Light: Lauren creates a gun-like construct to attack Akihiko from afar with projectiles. Lauren seems to be immune to cold, although it is not clear if it is because of his devil fruit or a trait that he developed for living in his home island.Polarized Light: Citation needed. A unique trait of this fruit is that the crystals created by it can polarize electromagnetic waves, which means that Lauren can capture and convert them in his body to produce a variety of effects. He can convert sunlight into powerful beams that he can shoot through his hands; the process to recharge it is really slow, but it can be powered by other light-based powers.Polarized Light: Lauren polarizes Akihiko's beam of light into a even more powerful attack. The most notable feature is the ability to polarize the electromagnetic waves produced by the changes in the magnetic fields of the islands in the Grand Line, allowing him to use his crystals as a precise compass, capturing those waves to pinpoint their location.Polarized Light: Citation needed. Its precision is such that a Log Pose is not necessary and is, in fact, far inferior in efficiency due to its instability.Polarized Light: A Lieutnant targets Lauren in search of this power. This Devil Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. However, Lauren can counteract his weakness against falling into water, as he can change the density of his body to float instead of sinking and drowning. Usage Techniques Trivia References External Links * - Wikipedia article on crystals. * - Wikipedia article on a clear stone once used for navigation. * - Wikipedia article on polarizers. * - Wikipedia article on polarization. * - Wikipedia article on electromagnetic waves. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Devil Fruits